It's All Your Fault
by Vermillion Jay
Summary: During the union of Sweden and Norway, Denmark writes a strongly-worded letter to his ex-lover, telling him not to respond. Norway ignores him.
1. December 13, 1814

**A/N: Hey, so I was going to work on the next chapter of my fic, The Common Denominator, but I was feeling too angst to write comedy, so this came out instead. I got this idea from the manga, when Himaruya mentioned something about Denmark writing a letter to cut off all ties with Norway and throw a temper tantrum; I also drew inspiration from the song "It's All Your Fault" by P!nk. I actually came up with an idea for a full-length fic from this, but I didn't want to have two longterm projects at the same time because in the past that hasn't turned out well for me. Anyway, rant over, here's the thing!**

Dear Norge,

I hate you. I fucking hate you.

You always said I screwed up everything. Well, maybe you're right.

Again.

You're always right. Because you're perfect.

Why are you even reading this? Shouldn't you be enjoying your sweet little union with Sverige?

I let you become independent to keep you away from Sverige, you bastard, and this is how you repay me? With a knife in my back?

Fuck you! Fuck you and Sverige both!

For God's sake, I thought you loved me! I thought we were friends. Lovers. Partners even. But then after I let become independent you immediately go and whore yourself to Sverige...

It hurts. It fucking hurts Norge! And you know what?

It's all your fault.

It's your fault I think of you every morning I wake up to an empty bed.

It's your fault I need to lie to Iceland whenever he asks where his big brother is.

It's your fault I cry myself to sleep at night.

It's your fault I want to tear myself apart every time I think of you.

It's your fault I feel like I'm suffocating from the pain.

How do I get you back? What do I say? What do I do?

Do I even want you back?

More than a thousand years of war and bloodshed, and the kingdom of Danmark is defeated by a broken heart.

Go figure.

And we were perfect too. We were perfect together; you, Ice, and I were like a little family.

That makes you and Sverige home wreckers, Norge.

I... I don't even know what to say anymore.

I'd've probably killed myself by now if it weren't for Iceland. I'm going crazy, Norge.

It's your fault I'm going mad.

It's your fault I can't sleep.

It's your fault we lost the wars that led us here.

It's your fault Sverige's a dick.

It's your fault I let you go.

It's your fault I'm blaming all my problems on you.

It's your fault I got us into this mess.

... Don't bother writing back. I don't want to hear it.

Fuck you,

Danmark


	2. January 6, 1815

**A/N: Well, the plot bunnies wouldn't shut up, so I wrote a sequel from Norway's POV. Um, I'm gonna keep the "complete" tag up, but I'll be updating this whenever writer's block hits, because letters are fun and easy to write, and the story can really leave off at any point. Who knows, I may also write from the perspective of Sweden and Finland (who was under Russian rule for the duration of the Sweden-Norway union). However, I refuse to post more until I get a couple more chapters of _The Common Denominator _done, because it's been almost two weeks and I'm only about halfway through the next chapter.**

Dear Danmark,

I would first like to point out the oxymoron in the statement, "It's your fault I got us into this mess". If you got us into this mess, there is no way this is my fault.

But that was your point, was it not?

You told me not to write back.

You really are an idiot, aren't you? You go and tell me off and expect me not to argue back? Come on Danmark, our relationship is far too volatile and argumentative for that, much like the ill-tempered sea that separates us.

Speaking of ill-tempered beings that separate us, Sverige's being an ass, as expected. I swear, if I hadn't been forced to marry that prick… But you already knew that, I assume. You just pretend not to.

I do not know what else to write. I have never been good at comforting others, and the fact that we cannot talk in person only handicaps my abilities further.

But let me make myself clear: if I could change anything about this situation, I would.

I hate that you think of me every morning you wake up to an empty bed. Whenever I get lonely I simply pretend you are there next to me, one arm around my waist. Maybe you could imagine I am still there.

I hate that you need to lie to Island whenever he asks where his big brother is. That just breaks my heart. I have no words of advice… I hate lying to the little one, but I think I may hate it more if he knows the truth.

I hate that you cry yourself to sleep at night. I have done the same on occasion; it is not a sign of weakness but rather of the loss of love. If I were there I would wipe the teardrops away. I would also probably tell you to shut up and start being happy again, because when you get sad everyone else also becomes sad. I've become rather depressed myself just knowing you could be crying even as I write.

I hate that you want to tear yourself apart every time you think of me. I must be inflicting some form of pain on you just by sending this letter, and even more pain if you actually decide to read it.

I hate that you feel like you're suffocating from the pain. Again, if I could take away the pain, I would. But I am at a loss; I have no idea how to comfort you from my current position in Sverige's house (forced position, I find it important to emphasize).

I hate that you're depressed. Don't be, please. I know that simply telling one to stop being depressed is highly ineffective, but you've started to make me depressed just by telling me you are. Either you need to stop having such contagious feelings, or you need to just be happy all the time so everyone else can be happy.

I hate that we lost the wars that led us here. The Napoleonic Wars did not go as expected, and I do not think anyone is to blame for that except the idiot who decided it would be a good idea to side with France.

Oh wait, that was us. We need to stop being idiots. And I mean both of us; not all the blame can rest on you even if you were the country in charge. I was there too, I could have done something about it. So stop beating yourself up. I know you just beat me up for it, but I have known you for far too long to believe that you blamed anyone but yourself for losing.

And also France. France sucks too.

I hate that Sverige's a dick. I am glad you wrote that line in particular, because if the flaw in your reasoning had not been apparent before, you probably realized it then. You are right about Sverige being a dick though. Sverige's the dickiest dick on Earth, and please do not ask me to say that aloud next time we meet in person, no matter how much of an urge I know you will have to do so.

I hate that you let me go. Actually, I don't; independence is amazing. I just hate that my independence as a nation made our personal relationship fall apart. I would be a province for a thousand years if we could be together again, but I assure you that when I become independent from Sverige I intend to remain independent. And if you do not wish to respect that there will be war.

I hate that we are in this mess, and hope to be able to look back in a century and be happy that we got through this. I hope that in a century I am independent. I also hope that you will take me back in a century.

You are under no obligation to respond, but I would much appreciate it if you did. Sitting around belonging to Sverige is the most boring thing I have ever done, and your messages would at least entertain me in my boredom.

Love,

Norge


End file.
